fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Beast: the Series
Beauty and the Beast is an animated Walt Disney Television Animation television series based on the Disney film of the same name. It features the adventures of Belle and her enchanted friends in the Castle. This storyline is set within the timeline of the original Beauty and the Beast (after Christmas, but before the fight against Gaston). It was one of the small series featuring only nineteen episodes. Development Similar to what they did with the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, the Little Mermaid, and Aladdin, they originally wanted to make a Beauty and the Beast TV Series. And they already had several episodes done for the show. Unfortunately in real life, the series never happened, so to make sure they don't waste any of the episodes already completed, they put them together and released it as a direct-to-video follow up to the 1991 Disney Film, and titled it, Belle's Magical World. Now with that said, I think we can see why it didn't make it on TV. nd though I agree that Belle's Magical World is one of the most disappointing direct to video sequels, I thought I could make this picture of what the TV show would have. I also placed this list of episodes down below here. 1. Belle and the Castle Puppy 2. Belle and the Perfect Pearl 3. The Perfect Word 4. Belle’s Tea Party 5. A Surprise for Belle 6. Belle’s Special Treat 7. Clarice (Guest Starring Belle's little sister, Clarice, who is a ten punctual girl) 8. The Beast’s Surprise Party 9. The Strange Visitor (Guest Staring Madame Jean Marie De Prince Des Beaumont) 10. Music Practice 11. Belle and the Mysterious Monster (as a flashback of what Belle was up to in the Village while her father was off to the fair.) 12. Getting to Know You 13. Maurice and the Enchantress 14. The Mysterious Message 15. Belle takes Charge 16. Belle of the Ball 17. Fifi’s Folly 18. Mrs. Potts’ Party 19. The Broken Wing I know that most of them are names of the Disney Princess Five Minute Adventure Stories: Starring Belle. But they would make okay episodes if they were actually planned out. Cast Now Beauty and the Beast: the Series, reunites all the original cast, including: Paige O'Hara - Belle Robby Benson - The Beast Jerry Orbach - Lumière David Ogden Stiers - Cogsworth & Narrator Gregory Grudt - Chip Anne Rogers - Mrs. Potts Kimmy Robertson - Fifi Jo Anne Worley - Madame Armoire and Madame Jean Marie De Prince Des Beaumont Frank Welker - Sultan, the Puppy, Babette, the Wolves, and the Dinosaurs Paul Reubens - Fife Benedict Peters - Angelique Richard White as Gaston Jesse Corti as LeFou Rex Everhart as Maurice Hal Smith as Philippe Tara Charrendoff - Clarice, and Harp Mary Kay Bergman and Kath Soucie - the Bimbettes Tony Jay - Monsieur D'Arque, Ted the Toy Maker, Cabinet, and Timpani Kath Sucie - the Enchantress Jim Cummings - Webster, Chef Bouche, Harpsichord, Tubaloo, & Punch Bowl Jeff Bennett - Crane, Axe, Farmer Flared, French Horn, & Frappe Corey Burton - Monsieur Marchand, Coffee Table, Dining Chair, Lute, & Gaston's Buddies Rob Paulsen - Le Plume, Oil Can, Tres, Violin, & Egg Beater April Winchell - Chandeleria, Madame DuBois, Tambourine, Chaude, and Concertina Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmake Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfictions